legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom-20200222-history
Shattered Legacy (SSE)
|Reward =The Visage Of The Dragonborn, access to the Dragonsoul Forge |type =Museum Quests |Quest ID =SETSTAGE DBM_SHATTEREDLEGACY }} Byron will start looking for you after you have received the Sword of Ancient Tongues at 550 displays and completed 'Shadows of One's Past'. As of version 5.0.27 the main quest has to be completed. Once he sees you in the world space, he'll run up to you and hand over a shard and then die. Three Morag Tong assassins are chasing after him and attack you. This will activate the quest in the quest log. In order to speed up the process simply travel to any area outside of Whiterun and wait for Byron. The sword itself does not have to be carried and can be left on display in the museum. Walkthrough Search Byron for clues about his assassination Take the bloody letter from his body. Read Byron's bloody letter Read the letter in your inventory. Ask Auryen about the strange gem shard Return to the museum, Auryen will have the topic: What can you tell me about this? (show letter and shard) Return to Auryen after he has had a chance to research the shard After 24 hours in-game, the quest will automatically update to the next stage. Discover what Auryen found out about the shard Ask Auryen: Found out anything? He'll explain his findings and send you on your way. Investigate at High Hrothgar for the Shard Guardians Talk to Argus, his camp is in front of . Find the way to Pale Pass To get to the Pale Pass find the entrance to the Pale Cave in the south of . Note: the Dev Aveza can fast travel to the Pale Pass even if you haven't been there before. This way you skip the cave. Locate the Guardian lost in the Pale Pass Follow the road up to the big fort in the middle of the map. In a side tower you'll find Ezra. You can either escort her to High Hrothgar or kill her for her shard and key. You will still be able to change your mind and kill her while escorting her. Regardless of what you choose, you will then be prompted to find the treasure of Pale Pass. Explore the lower vaults of Fort Pale Pass Return to the Pale Pass fort, this time take the main door and head straight forward to the vault gate. Go down. There is a single hostile guard to the right. Continue either following Ezra or on your own. There is a hidden pull chain in the top of the alcove next to the secret door, behind a Glazed Vase. Move the vase and pull it. Enter the secret room and retrieve the Ancient Shield if you are on your own, or let Ezra retrieve it if she's with you. Return to Argus at High Hrothgar You will then need to make your way back to Argus at High Hrothgar, either with or without Ezra. Make your way back or take the Dev Aveza if you came here by airship (she'll follow on-board). Once at Argus, things can play out differently depending on your actions: If you killed Ezra, when he asks you where she is you will be able to either lie to him and say you found her dead, or admit that you killed her. If you tell him the former, he will send you to find an orc named Ulgarg who has another shard. If you tell him the latter, he will turn hostile, and you'll have to kill him. Once he's dead, read Journal - Argus' from his body. You will be directed towards the locations of other the other shards. If Ezra is still with you, once she is close to Argus, you can tell him you brought her to him, and the two of them will have a chat. Ezra will then give you a staff, scroll, three gems and 250 septims, as well as her shard. Argus will then direct you towards Ulgarg who has another shard. Yet another option is pickpocketing the journal from Argus' inventory and following the leads given on your own. Talking to him after reading it will lead to new dialogue and a persuasion check. If you fail it, he will become hostile. If you succeed, he will not be hostile. Finally, you can also choose to simply kill Argus and/or Ezra at the camp. You can obtain his journal this way which leads you to the rest of the objectives, as well as taking Ezra's shard and the ancient shield from her body. Seek Ulgarg at the Orc Stronghold of Dushnikh Yal There is a note from Ulgarg on a table in front of the chief's longhouse. The usual restrictions for Orc Strongholds apply here, If you are not an Orc or blood-kin already you can either search for The Forgemaster's Fingers or sneak in at night. Locate Ulgarg's Camp The camp is located North-East of Dhushnik Yal, between Dhushnik Yal and . Follow Ulgarg's Trail Follow the trail to . Inside in the first larger room you'll find his body. When approaching him you will see a glowing effect on his stomach, as well as a notification informing you of it. In order to retrieve the shard, you will have to cut him open (a simple weapon attack). A second notification should appear informing you that you recovered the shard. Bring the shards to Argus at High Hrothgar If you didn't read Argus' Journal, you'll need to report back to him for information on where to go next. He will instruct you to recover the amulet setting from the Morag Tong at their base, Raven's Nest. Find the Morag Tong hideout at Raven's Nest Raven's Nest is located on the mountain above (where you go with Delphine in the Skyrim main quest to kill a dragon). Make your way through the dungeon, kill the leader Camorac Drelis and take the amulet setting off his corpse. Bring the amulet setting to Argus at High Hrothgar If Argus and/or Ezra are still alive and you haven't read Argus' Journal, return to them at . Ezra and Argus weren't who they said they were and they now want you dead. Loot their items and read the note and journal. Return to Auryen with the amulet and shield Return to the museum and talk with Auryen. He'll tell you that the Ancient Shield is in fact The Shield of Reman Cyrodiil which upgrades the item. It is, however, not displayable and it is considered a quest item until the end of this quest. He'll need time for some research. The next quest stage will automatically update after 24 in-game hours. Check back with Auryen about his research He'll ask you to take a seat. Follow him to the museum Reception Hall and sit down next to him. Use the Ayleid Waystone to reach Sancre Tor Once you're ready to proceed, simply equip the Ayleid Waystone to be transported to Sancre Tor. However, there is no way back and you'll have to move forward from here. Prepare for immediate combat. You'll be transported to the Sancre Tor courtyard. The door forward is locked and requires a key. From the door to Sancre Tor Entry Halls, head directly north-east until you reach small building. The key is in a chest located on top of this building. The Commander of the Guard's Post here drops a non-displayable relic, the Runed Akaviri Dai-Katana. Retrieve the Helm of Tiber Septim from Sancre Tor Once inside, the helm is on the opposite side of the room in Tiber Septim's Shrine behind a locked door. The key is carried by Nerlong, the Key's Bearer. From the entrance, go right down to the jail. Nerlong can be found in the jail corridors. While here you may want to grab Sir Jesto's Patch Work Cloak. Return to the main hall with the key and go to Tiber Septim's Tomb. Retrieve the Helm of Tiber Septim from on top of the coffin. Investigate the Dark Power The quest marker will point to a locked door in the jail. However, in order to complete this step, you need four items; the key and three Akaviri swords. The key and the Akaviri Frostblade of the Guardian are in Tiber Septim's Tomb by the Tiber Septim Shrine. Look for a long chest in front of the sarcophagus. Inside is the first blade. On the shrine before that is the key. Now return to the main hall and go to the Hall of Judgement. The Akaviri Fireblade of the Guardian is resting on the Akatosh shrine in the center of the room (behind the thrones). There are also bookcases dotting the perimeter of this room which contain rare books, some which can be displayed. The third blade, the Akaviri Shockblade of the Guardian, is in the Catacombs, resting on a shrine. Follow the hallways until you see a runestone on top of a flight of stairs. Return to the prison with the key and the three swords and open the locked door to the Sealed Halls. Upon entering, four Ancient Bones will appear, it is advised to kill them before proceeding. Place the three blades in the alcoves, each will hit you for moderate damage. Upon inserting the last blade Zurin Arctus, the Underking will appear. He uses the spells Fireball, Ice Spike and Lightning Bolt, among others. After killing him, loot his corpse for Underking's Will and Ring of Zurin Arctus. You will be prompted to travel outside to remove the waystone. Investigate the Portal Upon approaching the center of the Sancre Tor Entry Halls, a portal will appear. Activate it. Herald of Akatosh You will be transported to a room, stand on the circle in the middle and a Herald of Akatosh will reveal itself. After talking to it, the waystone will transport you back to where you first equipped it. Return to Auryen Inform Auryen of your success in Sancre Tor, and your meeting with the Herald of Akatosh. The following two steps can be done in any order. Retrieve the Lord's Mail If you already have the Lord's Mail, grab it from the display and skip this part. Go to the and read the note pinned by a dagger to the fireplace. This will start the Lord's Mail Quest. Alternatively, you can first go to Castle Dour, where a guard will initiate a conversation with you and point you in the direction of the . Enter and continue across a bridge to an area where two trolls reside. Continue further and you'll find the Lord's Mail next to a chest. Find the Location of Ysmir's Tomb Go to . One of the stone inscriptions on a wall will be activateable and give a notification message when used. Your map will now have been updated with the location of Dragon's Fall, which lies in the mountains to the East of Raven's Nest. You'll also get the key. Explore Dragon's Fall Make your way through all three levels of the dungeon. At the end you'll find Ysmir Wulfharth, Storm of Kyne. Take the Treads of Wulfharth from his body. The door to the exit will open behind his throne when all enemies in the room are slain. Return to Sancre Tor Equip the Ayleid Waystone and you will be transported back to Sancre Tor. Enter the Sancre Tor Entry Halls. All enemies you didn't kill before will still be there. Shadow Hunter Fight Upon approaching the portal, you will hear a voice telling you to give the shards up to him. The Shadow Hunter will appear, along with a Wraith Knight. The Hunter will become invisible when reaching low health and the Knight regains Health extremely quickly. Prepare for a tough fight. Kill them both and take the Bow of Shadows from the ground. Now you are able to activate the portal. The Amulet of Kings Reforged The Herald of Akatosh will reforge the Amulet of Kings. Take it. The Dragonsoul Forge The quest is now complete. You may use the Dragonsoul Forge to craft different kinds of The Visage of the Dragonborn Visage armor and Ancient Tongues weapons. Displays exists for these items. Soul Ingots which are used to craft can be obtained in exchange for one dragon soul each at the Dragonsoul Forge. To create the armor interact with the Anvil in front of it. Version Changes 5.0.29 *Fixed #1096 - Shattered Legacy will no longer start until the player has been given the Sword of Ancient Tongues. 5.0.28 *Fixed Shattered Legacy accidental early start 5.0.27 *Fixed Shattered Legacy issue where if you got the lord's mail after Wulfharth's boots it would hang up the quest. If you are experiencing this, load an earlier save and console SETSTAGE DBM_SHATTEREDLEGACY 270 *Set Shattered Legacy to once again start only when way of the voice has been completed and you have been given the SOAT 5.0.26 * Fixed #1039 - Shattered Legacy will not start if you already have the Lord's Mail. On games in progress, if you have the Sword of Ancient Tongues but have not seen Byron after 2 days, use setstage dbm_shatteredlegacy 0 in the console. 5.0.22 From V4 to V5 the quest received a major rework. Some of the most important changes include: * The armor is from Morihaus, instead of Tiber Septim * The helm is from Tiber Septim, instead of Miraak * The ring is from Zurin Arctus, instead of the Nerevarine * The quest no longer suggests both Miraak and the Nerevarine were Dragonborn * Ysmir is no longer depicted as a giant skeleton, but as a Storm of Kyne * Finishing the Dragonborn DLC is no longer required * Finishing the main questline is no longer required * Due to the above changes, the length of the quest is greatly reduced